


Friends Full Dear

by Ilweran



Category: Guenevere (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/F, POV Outsider, Secret Relationship, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilweran/pseuds/Ilweran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People see what they want to see. Set between Books 2 and 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends Full Dear

It is hardly unusual for young people to show affection in public; why, you need only to look at the King and his most favoured knight. Therefore a heartfelt embrace between Her Majesty and the Lady of Orkney in the castle courtyard after a long separation does not raise eyebrows, save for those whose owners see too much of Gorlois and his magic in his daughter and wish to shield the Queen from improper influences. All for her own good, of course. It is uncouth to accuse lords and ladies of high standing of ulterior motives.

If the eyes of the Queen and Lady Morgana seek one another often during the Imbolc feast that evening, that is only to be expected. Their friendship is not a secret, nor is the distance between Camelot and Orkney. But see how Her Majesty whispers in her husband's ear and brings a smile to his face. If only they had a child to call their own, their happiness would be a picture of perfection that we would all do well to strive for.

A pity, truly. The Queen is in her element as she trails after the little princes of Orkney in the royal gardens, wind in her long braids and the sun on her face where time is yet to draw its lines. There is not yet need to worry about the future of the throne. She certainly does not if the spring in her steps is any indication. No, she grabs her sister-in-law's hand to help her keep up with whatever quest the boys have devised. Smiles from Morgana are rare, and one as bright as this is a singular sight indeed.

Castle fortifications are not highly populated in peacetime, and since one can glimpse far and wide from their heights, it is only natural that the noble ladies wish to walk there, lost in an animated discussion, save for when they acknowledge the bow of an occasional guard. At the highest point, our Queen seeks support and the two women gaze across the countryside arm in arm. The wall can cause dizziness to someone unused to it.

While many would advise her against such a course of action, the Queen has sought magical knowledge from Morgana several times over the years. Not out in the open, of course, for it is hardly fitting for a monarch to show interest in the matters of death and destruction of the mystical kind, but whispers always find a way to spread. Hence few try to disturb them when they spend time in the Queen's chambers. As the saying goes, a wise person steers clear of a sorcerer's affairs. Not disturbing the art of two magicians is twice as prudent.

When time comes for goodbyes and Lady Morgana prepares to depart for home with her children and entourage, obviously she has final words to share with her brother's wife. We should be glad that such rapport has grown between them; after all, unease in the royal family could spell trouble for the whole realm. Now, it is somewhat unusual for Her Highness to kiss Morgana's cheek while they embrace for the last time, but it is a Gaulish custom, and the Queen is a cultured woman. If Morgana is taken aback, she is too much of a lady to show it, and gracefully returns Her Majesty's gesture. Whatever one thinks of Gaul, embarrassing one's liege lady is not an option most people would consider, even if they shared Morgana's penchant for peculiarity.

And so weeks and months shall go by, and with them a steady flow of letters in the satchels of couriers, knights, and merchants, some of whom are instructed to deliver their missives only to the Queen or Morgana's hand. In their positions, one can never be too cautious. Imagine the havoc that royal secrets would wreak if they were let loose.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a quote from [a poem](http://www.sacred-texts.com/cla/pos/pos36.htm) by Sappho.
> 
> Jean Townsend, the writer of _Guenevere_ , talks briefly about Gorlois and Morgana's history in [these](https://forum.choiceofgames.com/t/guenevere-wip/1996/5947) [three](https://forum.choiceofgames.com/t/guenevere-wip/1996/5956) [posts](https://forum.choiceofgames.com/t/guenevere-wip/1996/6683).


End file.
